the_better_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200215-history
Sunny
Sunny is a female SandWing-NightWing hybrid and one of the five Dragonets of Destiny that star in the first arc of Wings of Fire. She is the main protagonist of the book The Brightest Night. She was raised from hatching by Kestrel, Webs, and Dune, alongside her hatchmates Clay, Glory, Tsunami, and Starflight in a cave under the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. Personality Sunny has a very sweet disposition and is trusting to a fault''Sunny was sweet and trusting and absolutely terrible at keeping secrets,'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy, despite her demanding upbringing. In a mock battle, when she's focused, she makes a fun opponent for Clay due to her small size''When Sunny forgot about trying to act queenly and focused on the battle, she was fun to fight. Her small size made it easier for her to dodge and slip under his defenses.'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy. Description Sunny is the last-hatched and smallest of the Dragonets of DestinyA small snout poked at his back between his wings. ... the smallest and last-hatched of the dragonets. - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy. She is also smaller than other SandWings, and an odd color''Sunny was too small and the wrong color - tawny gold instead of sand pale like most SandWings.'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy; this is likely due to her being half NightWing, but she still gives off heat from her scales like other SandWings do''He could feel the warmth from her golden scales radiating along his side. ... she gave off heat like the rest of her tribe.'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy Kestrel believes her to be completely harmess, due to her lack of the venomous tail barb that is a SandWing's strongest weapon''Worst of all, her tail curled into an ordinary point like the tails of most dragon tribes, instead of ending with the poisonous barb that was a SandWing’s most dangerous weapon. As Kestrel often said, Sunny was completely harmless ...'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy. Other dragons see her as not quite right''There was something not quite right about the littlest dragonet.'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy due to her odd features, Clay wonders if it has something to do with being removed from the warm desert sand before hatching, but he also thinks she looks fine regardless''Maybe SandWing eggs needed the sun and desert sand to keep them warm until hatching, or else they’d come out halk baked and funny looking - although personally he thought Sunny looked just fine.'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy. Her scales are described as too golden''Not only were her scales too golden ...'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy, gold''The small gold dragon brightened.'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy, and tawny gold, and her eyes are gray-green''... her eyes were gray-green instead of glittering black.'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy Book Appearances The Dragonet Prophecy Sunny is mentioned in the first chapter of The Dragonet Prophecy, but does not make an appearance until chapter two. Relationships -- Trivia -- Gallery Canon Art Placeholder.png| Fan Art Placeholder.png| References Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrid Dragons Category:The Dragonet Prophecy Characters Category:Dragonets of Destiny Category:Female Characters